Romina Marroquín Payró
|nacimiento = 16 de marzo de 1982 |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Cantante |primera_aparicion = 8 mujeres |ingreso_doblaje = 2002 ( ) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = AppleWhite.ogg |facebook = Romina.Marroquin.Payro.Oficial |twitter = RomisMP |instagram = rominamarroquinoficial |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px |familiares = Jaime de Fabre (esposo) |nacionalidad = Mexicana }}thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Romina y algunos de sus personajes más conocidos, Hecho por LOGANX24 thumb|230px|Homenaje a Romina Marroquin Payró thumb|230px|Algunos de los personajes más reconocidos de Romina ]] Barbie_-_TSVH.png|Barbie en Toy Story Toons: Vacaciones en Hawaii. Anna Render.png|Anna de Arendelle en Frozen: Una aventura congelada y en Wifi Ralph, su personaje más conocido. Rapunzel_disney.png|Rapunzel desde Enredados por siempre, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Judy Hopps Zootopia.png|Judy Hopps en Zootopia, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Rosetta Fairy.jpg|Rosetta en la franquicia de Tinker Bell, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. EAHCch_%281%29.png|Apple White en la franquicia de Ever After High, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Giselle 3.JPG|Giselle en Encantada. Vados dbs by saodvd-d9xhuxj.png|Vados en Dragon Ball Super. Cure Black.gif|Nagisa Misumi / Cure Negra en Pretty Cure. Happy_flying_cadence_by_red_pear-d58v5xr.png|Princesa Cadence en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Equestria Girls. Naomi-elena-of-avalor-76.5.jpg|Naomi en Elena de Avalor. Little_Dot_(Harvey_Street_Kids).png|Dot en Las aventuras de la calle Harvey. Canarionegro.jpg|Dinah Laurel Lance / Canario Negro en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics. Gia_%28Megaforce%29.jpg|Gia Moran / Megaforce Amarillo en Power Rangers: Megaforce. BreeEF.png|Bree Davenport en Lab Rats, Lab Rats vs. Mega Med y Lab Rats: Fuerza Elite. Sheriff_Callie_con_su_Guitarra.png|La Sheriff Callie en La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste. Tori Meadows.jpg|Tori Meadows en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Gabi_rio.jpg|Gabi en Rio 2. Piper(Striker) Mysticons.png|Piper Willowbrook en Mysticons. Batgirl-barbara-gordon-batman-arkham-knight-7.45 thumb.jpg| Batichica / Barbara Gordon en Batman: Arkham Knight, Batman: Arkham Origins y en LEGO Dimensions. Supergirl-kara-zor-el-injustice-2-0.72.jpg|Supergirl en Injustice 2, Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham y en LEGO Dimensions. DawnTitans.png|Dawn Granger / Paloma en Titanes. Ls50.jpg|Roxanne "Roxie" Andrews en Let It Shine. IB-Izzy.png|Isabella "Izzy" Fuentes en Estoy en la banda. MaeHartley.png|Mae Hartley en Cómo crear el chico ideal. LouiseBanks.jpg|Dra. Louise Banks en La llegada. Skirth-VNM.png|Dra. Dora Skirth (Jenny Slate) en Venom. Kiki_ABMC.png|Kiki en El club de las madres rebeldes y La Navidad de las madres rebeldes. KaraAMP8.png|Kara en American Pie: El reencuentro. MaestraDeBaileSonComoNiños2.jpg|Maestra de baile en Son como niños 2. Tanya Ted.PNG|Tanya en Ted. AmyAdams_Her.png|Amy en Ella (Doblaje de Warner Bros). Aloï VATCOATP.png|Emperatriz Aloï en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas. 966140 005.jpg|Ashley Grey en Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas. Aggie1.png|Aggie en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición. Alana TLM3.png|Alana en La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel. Moribunda_en_las_momias.png|Moribunda en La leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato. Pac-Man_And_The_Ghostly_Adventure's_Pinky.png|Pinky en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales. Rosalind-long-live-the-royals-0.1.jpg|Princesa Rosalind "Roz" en Larga vida a los Royal. Denise TheMuppets.jpg|Denise en Los Muppets (serie de TV). Ishani-Planes.png|Ishani en Aviones. Susan-test-johnny-test-5.5.jpg|Susan Test (2ª voz) en Johnny Test. 08kelly.jpg|Kelly en Manny a la obra. Camille_Leon.jpg|Camille Leon en Kim Possible. Archivo:ElfenLNAna.png|Nana en Elfen Lied EP432_Selena.png|Solana en Pokémon (9ª temporada). EP545_Kylie.png|Kylie en Pokémon (11ª temporada). Alegra pkmnesdd.png|Alegra en Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai. Chan_Lee.jpg|Chan Lee en Bakugan. Carina One Piece.png|Carina en One Piece Gold: La película. Mara-tron-uprising-91.2.jpg|Mara en Tron: La resistencia. Ajin CarlyMyers.png|Carly Myers en Ajin: Semihumano. Lucille AMIP.png|Lucille en Un monstruo en París. Petunia-rhubarb-veggietales-in-the-house-4.83.jpg|Petunia Ruibarbo en VeggieTales en casa Y VeggieTales en la ciudad. YumMia.jpg|Yum en Mia. Sashabella.png|Sashabella en Bratzillaz: Hechizadas por la moda. Minnie2013.jpeg|Minnie Mouse (voz cantada) en Mickey Mouse. Amy-adams-2018.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Amy Adams. Kristen Bell 2018.jpg|También es la voz habitual de Kristen Bell. Kelli_berglund_2018.jpg|Kelli Berglund, otra actriz que ha doblado habitualmente. Mandy-moore-2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Mandy Moore. Katie_Cassidy_2017.jpg|Voz recurrente de Katie Cassidy. Brittanny.jpg|Voz recurrente de Brittany Curran. Coco-Jones_-2016-Radio-Disney-Music-Awards--01-662x1000.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Coco Jones. Gabriela_Durlo.jpg|Voz recurrente de la actriz brasileña Gabriela Durlo. Romina Marroquín Payró (nacida en México D.F. el 16 de marzo de 1982) es una actriz de doblaje y cantante mexicana. Conocida por sus roles de Anna de Arendale en las películas de Frozen, Apple White en Ever After High, Rapunzel en su película homónima, Vados en Dragon Ball Super, etc. Información Es conocida por ser la voz recurrente de la actriz Amy Adams, Kelli Berglund y Mandy Moore, destacándose el personaje de Giselle en la película Encantada y Rapunzel en Enredados por siempre; y por doblar a la princesa Anna de Arendelle de Frozen: Una aventura congelada, las tres de Disney. También dio voz a Nagisa Misumi / Cure Negra en el anime Pretty Cure, a la Princesa Cadence de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, al hada Rosetta en las películas de Tinker Bell, a la princesa Apple White de Ever After High , a la superheroína de DC Comics Canario Negro y villana Sirena Negra en las series Flecha, Flash y Leyendas del mañana y Vados de'' Dragon Ball Super . Filmografía Películas 'Amy Adams' *La llegada - Dra. Louise Banks (2016) *Animales nocturnos - Susan Morrow (2016) *Ella - Amy (2013) *Los Muppets - Mary (2011) *La duda - Hermana James (2008) *Un gran día para ellas - Delysia Lafosse (2008) *Encantada - Giselle (2007) *Supercan - Polly (2007) 'Kristen Bell' *La Navidad de las madres rebeldes - Kiki (2017) *Cómo ser un Latin Lover - Cindy (2017) *El club de las madres rebeldes - Kiki (2016) [[Anna Camp|'Anna Camp']] * La mujer más odiada de Estados Unidos - Srta. Lutz (2017) * Historias cruzadas - Jolene French (2011) 'Kelli Berglund' *Subir el nivel - Kelly Johnson (2016) *Cómo crear el chico ideal - Mae Hartley (2014) 'Zoey Deutch' *Everybody Wants Some!! - Beverly (2016) *Hermosas criaturas - Emily Asher (2013) 'Julianne Hough' *Mi abuelo es un peligro - Meredith Goldstein (2016) *La era del rock - Sherrie Christian (2012) [[Dakota Johnson|'Dakota Johnson']] * La última zambullida - Penelope Lannier (2015) * Need for Speed: La película - Anita Coleman (2014) 'Ali Hillis' *Santa Paws 2: Los cachorros de Santa - Agnes Bright (2012) *Space Buddies: cachorros en el espacio - Astro Spalding (2009) 'Anna Maria Perez de Taglé' *Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam - Ella (2010) *Camp Rock - Ella (2008) '''Otros' *Hellboy - Ganeida (Penelope Mitchell) (2019) *Venom - Dra. Dora Skirth (Jenny Slate) (2018) *¿Quién mató a los Puppets? - Voces adicionales (2018) *Mentes poderosas (2018) - Dra. Cate Connor (Mandy Moore) *Cargo (2017) - Lorraine (Caren Pistorius) *Tres carteles a las afueras de Ebbing, Missouri (2017) - Penelope (Samara Weaving) *Viene de noche (2017) - Kim (Riley Keough) *Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas - Emperatriz Aloï (Pauline Hoarau/Barbare Weber Scaff (voz)) (2017) *La intervención - Annie (Melanie Lynskey) (2017) *La Bella y la Bestia - Voces adicionales (2017) *El poder de la ambición - Kay (Bryce Dallas Howard) (2016) *La promesa - Ana Khesarian (Charlotte Le Bon) (2016) *Espiando a los vecinos - Karen Gaffney (Isla Fisher) (2016) (trailer) *Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas - Ashley Grey (Bella Thorne) (2015) *Carrera contra el tiempo - Ana Riley (Charlotte Peters) (2015) *Ted 2 - Enfermera (Maggie Geha) (2015) *Cercana obsesión - Allie Callahan (Lexi Atkins) (2015) *Las voces - Fiona (Gemma Arterton) (versión Lionsgate) (2014) *Mujeres al ataque - Voces adicionales (2014) *The Surrogate - Kate Randall (Amy Scott) (2013) *Star Trek: En la oscuridad - Chica sexy #2 (Kellie Cockrell) (2013) *El sueño de Walt - Dolly (Melanie Paxson) (2013) *Los Pitufos 2 - Voces adicionales (2013) *Son como niños 2 - Maestra de baile (April Rose) (2013) *Death Race 3: Infierno - Katrina Banks (Tanit Phoenix) (2012) *6 balas - Becky Fayden (Charlotte Beaumont) (2012) *Ted - Tanya (Laura Vandervoort) (2012) *Locos por los votos - Voces adicionales (2012) *Alex Cross: En la mente del asesino - Monica Ashe (Rachel Nichols) (2012) *Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo - Lacey (Amy Schumer) (2012) *Los indestructibles 2 - Lacy (Charisma Carpenter) (versión Zima) (2012) *Let It Shine - Roxanne "Roxxie" Andrews (Coco Jones) (2012) *American Pie: El reencuentro - Kara (Ali Cobrin) (2012) *The Avengers: Los Vengadores - Beth (Ashley Johnson) (2012) *Los tres chiflados - Ling (Emy Coligado) (2012) *Drive Angry - Piper (Amber Heard) (versión Warner) (2011) *Lemonade Mouth - Mohini "Mo" Banjaree (Naomi Scott) (Promocionales) (2011 *Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua - Voces adicionales (2011) *Gigantes de acero - Voces adicionales (2011) *Igualita a mí - Tatiana (Luly Drozdek) (2010) *Secretariat - Georgia King (Amanda Michalka) (2010) *¿Otra vez tú? - Kate Tweedy (Kristin Chenoweth) (2010) *Una loca película de vampiros - Buffy (Krystal Mayo) (2010) *Realidad virtual - Billie Kashmiri (Kerry Bishé) (2009) *Fama - Denise Dupree (Naturi Naughton) (2009) *Obsesionada - Samantha (Scout Taylor-Compton) (2009) *Loca por las compras - Voces adicionales (2009) *Un guardaespaldas escolar - Lisa (Leslie Mann) (2008) *Mamma Mia! - Ali (Ashley Lilley) (2008) *Fotografía esto - Cayenne (Shenae Grimes) (2008) *Gol 2: Viviendo el sueño - Voces adicionales (2007) *Rebeldes con causa - Voces adicionales (2007) *Desapareció una noche - Voces adicionales (2007) *Pisando firme - Voces adicionales (2006) *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte - Voces adicionales (2006) *Wendy Wu: La chica Kung-Fu - Tori (Sally Martin) (2006) *Scary Movie 4 - Mujer huyendo de persecución, desintegrada (2006) *Regreso a Halloweentown - Sapphire Siniestro (Kellie Cockrell) (2006) *Deja Vu - Voces adicionales (2006) *8 mujeres - Suzon (Virginie Ledoyen) (2002) Series de TV Kelli Berglund *Lab Rats: Fuerza Elite - Bree Davenport *Mega Med - Bree Davenport *Lab Rats - Bree Davenport (2ª voz) *Los guerreros wasabi - Sloane *¡Desafío Sillón! - Ella misma *Caiste Fuiste Crasheado - Ella misma *¿Cuánto me conoces? - Ella misma Brittany Curran *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo - Chelsea *¡Viva Yo! Con su estrella London Tipton - Chelsea *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción - Chelsea Katie Cassidy *Flecha - Dinah Laurel Lance / Canario Negro / Laurel (Tierra 2) / Sirena Negra *Flash - Dinah Laurel Lance / Canario Negro / Black Siren *Leyendas del mañana - Dinah Laurel Lance Coco Jones *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Kelsey *¡Que Onda! - Coco Blue / Ella Misma Caitlyn Taylor Love * Estoy en la banda - Isabella "Izzy" Fuentes * Amigos por el mundo - Ella misma Ciara Hanna * Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel - Gia Moran / Megaforce Amarillo (ep. 10) * Power Rangers: Megaforce - Gia Moran / Megaforce Amarillo Vanessa Marano * Estación 19 - Molly * Switched at Birth - Bay Kennish Samaire Armstrong *Dirty Sexy Money - Juliet Darling *Anatomía según Grey - Claire Nolan Otros *Titanes - Dawn Granger / Paloma (Minka Kelly) *Supergirl - Gayle Marsh / Psi (Yael Grobglas) *Los elegidos - Sonya Simonson / Dreamer (Elena Satine) * The Deuce - Andrea Martino (Zoe Kazan) * Lindas mentirosas - Aria Marie Montgomery-Fitz (Lucy Hale) (temp. 7) * El reino - Greer (Celina Sinden, 4ª temp.) *Lost - Diane (Roxanne Day) *Peter Punk - Mimi (Vanesa Butera) *Almas perdidas - Tessa (Amy Acker) / Voces adicionales *Par de reyes - Amazonia (Madison Riley) *CSI: Miami - Brianna Faber (Aimee Teegarden) / Luisa Romero (Martha Higadera) (ep. 215) *Revenge - Ashley Davenport (Ashley Madekwe) *Héroes (2006-2009) **Jackie Wilcox (Danielle Savre) (vol. 1) **Ashley (Danica Stewart) (vol. 5) *Private Practice - Morgan Gellman (Amanda Detmer) *Mentes criminales - Haley Hotcher (Meredith Monroe) / Melody Payton (Samantha Colburn) / Shelley Hicks (Eden Riegel) / Charlotte Jacobsen (Emily Goss) / Dra. Heiss (Teresa Huang) / Kim Conti (D'Arcy Felona) *Disney Channel Games - Ella misma (Anna Maria Perez de Taglé) *Un sueño en Hollywood - Loren Tate (Brittany Underwood) *Gladiadores americanos - Ella misma (Kendra Sirignano) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Tyler (Shoshana Bush) *Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón - Maya Young (Aria Alistar) *Once Upon a Time - Anna (Elizabeth Hail) (versión Disney) *Glee: Buscando la fama - Mary Halloran (Kristen Schaal) *Liv y Maddie - Ella misma (Kristen Bell) (2015) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - AIDA/Agnes Kitsworth/Madama Hydra (Amanda Rea) (versión Disney/Marvel) *Grey's Anatomy - Dra. Julia Canner (Holley Fain) *El taller de Julie - Peri (Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Dear White People - Voces adicionales *Jugadores - Novia de Ricky *Vinyl - Heather (Emily Tremaine) *Westworld - Angela (Talulah Riley) *Castle - Regina Cane (Taylor Cole) / Megan Brooks (Ali Hillis) / Claire Stevens (Dawn Michaels) / Linda Weinberg (Fiona Gubelmann) *Ángel del Infierno - Jill (Liza Lapira) / Kelly (Ginger Gonzanga) *Hannah Montana - Becky (Tiffany Thornton) (1° voz) / Voces adicionales *Pasa el plato - Bless4 (Japón) *¡Caíste! - Voces adicionales *Historias Horribles - Voces adicionales *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción - Jeanie (Elise Howard) / Wanda (Samantha Droke) / Cassandra (Rachel Thorp) *Los Muppets (serie de TV) - Denise / Yolanda, la rata (Julianne Buescher) *PrankStars - Holly *El mundo de Riley - Fantasma de la Ventana (Brittany Ross) *Supergirl - Presentadora de noticias (Tiffany Phillips) *Diarios de vampiros - Olivia "Liv" Parker *La crítica del millón - Julia Pileggi *Minority Report - Akeela (Li Jun Li) Especiales de TV Katie Cassidy * Flash vs. Flecha - Dinah Laurel Lance * Flash y Flecha unen fuerzas - Dinah Laurel Lance / Canario Negro * Héroes vs. Aliens: ¡Invasión! - Dinah Laurel Lance Otros: * Riverdale: Una noche para recordar - Betty Cooper (Lili Reinhart, canciones) * Radio Disney Music Awards 2015 - Kelli Berglund Series animadas Mandy Moore *Enredados otra vez: La serie - Rapunzel *La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste - Sheriff Callie *Princesita Sofía - Rapunzel *Tron: La resistencia - Mara [[Tress MacNeille|'Tress MacNeille']] * VeggieTales en la ciudad - Petunia Ruibarbo * VeggieTales en casa - Petunia Ruibarbo [[Russi Taylor|'Russi Taylor']] * Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas - Minnie Mouse (voz cantada) * Mickey Mouse - Minnie Mouse (voz cantada) Otros *Bratz - Cloe (2ª voz) *La casa de los dibujos - Ariel *Manny a la obra - Kelly *Kim Possible - Camille Leon *Cleveland - Vanessa *Hora de aventura - Marceline (voz cantada, ep. 181) *Johnny Test - Susan Test (temps. 3-6) *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Doris *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Princesa Cadence *Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás - Princesa Alas *Bratzillaz: Hechizadas por la moda - Sashabella Paws *Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales - Pinky (2da voz) *Phineas y Ferb - Kelly Clarkson / Rosie *El gato ensombrerado - Melodina *Ever After High - Apple White *El Chapulín Colorado - Susana / Científica / Susy / Voces adicionales *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Kelli Berglund (Promocionales en México) *Dinotrux - Blayde *Larga vida a los Royal - Princesa Rosalind "Roz" *Elena de Avalor - Naomi *Mia - Yum *Mysticons - Piper Willowbrook *Las aventuras de la calle Harvey - Dot *Las nuevas locuras del emperador - Voces adicionales *HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh - Voces adicionales *Cars Toons: Cuentos de Radiador Springs - Tia (Corto: Aero Mate) Anime *Pretty Cure - Nagisa Misumi/Cure Negra (Yōko Honna) *Dragon Ball Super - Vados *Pokémon - Kylie / Solana (temp. 11, eps. 71-72) *Bakugan - Chan Lee (Miyuki Sawashiro) *Hungry Heart - Entrenadora Moritaka (redoblaje) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Tori Meadows (Mikako Komatsu) *Digimon Fusion - Mermaimon *Ajin: Semihumano - Carley Myers (Maaya Sakamoto) *Elfen Lied - Nana *One Piece - Srta. Víspera de Año Nuevo *Bleach - Shun'o (2ª voz) *La espada sagrada - Voces adicionales Películas animadas Jonquil Goode *Ever After High: El día del legado: El cuento de dos cuentos - Apple White *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Apple White *Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Apple White *Ever After High: Primavera desencantada - Apple White *Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas - Apple White *Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical monsterrífico! - Apple White *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Apple White *Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno - Apple White Kristin Chenoweth *Tinker Bell - Rosetta *Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido - Rosetta *Tinker Bell: Hadas al rescate - Rosetta *Rio 2 - Gabi Mandy Moore *Wifi Ralph - Rapunzel *Enredados - Rapunzel (tráiler y promocionales) *Tierra de osos 2 - Nita Megan Hilty *Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas - Rosetta *Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas - Rosetta *Tinker Bell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás - Rosetta Britt McKillip *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Princesa Cadance *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Decana Cadance *My Little Pony: La película - Princesa Cadance Kristen Bell *Wifi Ralph - Anna *Frozen: Una aventura congelada - Anna Otros *Marco Macaco - Lulú *Vida salvaje - Escarabajo #2 *La leyenda de la Llorona - Moribunda *La leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato - Moribunda *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas - Tía *La familia del futuro - Mujer en TV *La Sirenita 3: Los Comienzos de Ariel - Alana *Los piratas que no hacen nada - Princesa Eloise *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas - Deandre *Toy Story 3 - Barbie (personaje) (Promocionales) *La era de hielo 4 - Sirena *ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición - Aggie *Un monstruo en París - Lucille *Zambezia - Tini (versión Videocine) *Aviones - Ishani *El séptimo enanito - Princesa Rose *Zootopia - Judy Hopps *WALL·E - Voces adicionales (Voz de la cápsula de escape) *Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua - Voces adicionales *Monsters University - Voces adicionales (Fey) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Voces adicionales *Buscando a Dory - Voces adicionales Cortos/Especiales animados Kristen Bell *Frozen: Fiebre congelada - Anna *LEGO Frozen: Luces mágicas - Anna *Olaf: Otra aventura congelada de Frozen - Anna Mandy Moore *Enredados por siempre - Rapunzel *Enredados otra vez: El especial - Rapunzel Megan Hilty *Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas - Rosetta *Repostería de Hadas - Rosetta Otros: *El Fiestódromo - Britney Davis (Grey DeLisle) *Toy Story Toons: vacaciones en Hawaii - Barbie (Jodi Benson) *Elena y el secreto de Avalor - Naomi *El canto de las sirenas - Naomi Películas de anime *Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai - Alegra *Cuentos de Terramar - Therru/Tehanu *One Piece Gold: La película - Carina Cortos de anime *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: ¡El Equipo Todo Lo Puede al rescate! - Pikachu Telenovelas y series brasileñas Gabriela Durlo *Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Eliseba *Los milagros de Jesús - Aliza *Doña Xepa - Isabela de Castro y Barros *Máscaras - Marina Peixoto *Reina Ester, la salvadora - Ester/Hadasá *Amor e intrigas - Christina Camargo de Sousa (Trailer) Otros *Rock story - Maria Fernanda "Nanda" (Kizi Vaz) *Sombras del ayer - Camila Costa Leitón (Bruna Hamú) *La dama de la libertad - Blandina Silveira (Mariana Nunes) *¡Victoria! - Chris Flores (Ella misma) *Rebelde Rio! - Roberta Messi (Lua Blanco) *Simplemente amor - Liliana "Lili" (Carolina Bezerra) *Hola, ¿qué tal? - Barbara Carvalho (Ariela Massotti) Videojuegos *Disney Princesas: Reinos Mágicos - Rapunzel *League of Legends - Vi / Nunu / Fizz (voz actual) *Aviones (videojuego) - Ishani *Disney Infinity - Rapunzel / Anna *Batman: Arkham Origins - Bárbara Gordon *Skylanders Swap Force - Mesmeralda *Smite - Freya (Destructora de Pixeles) *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham - Superchica *LEGO Dimensions - Batichica / Supergirl / Recepcionista *Batman: Arkham Knight - Oráculo / Batichica / Bárbara Gordon *Injustice 2 - Supergirl *Detroit Become Human - North *Star Wars: Battlefront II - Voces adicionales *Shadow of the Tomb Raider - Voces adicionales Espectáculos en vivo * Disney sobre hielo - Rapunzel (personaje) (diálogos) / Rosetta / Barbie (personaje) / Anna de Arendelle * Disney Live! La Magia de Mickey - Alicia (personaje) Intérprete *Los Muppets - Mary (canciones) *Encantada - Giselle (canciones) *Manny a la obra - Tema de entrada *Ever After High - Apple White (canciones) *Un monstruo en París - Lucille (canciones) *Cuentos de Terramar - Therru (canciones) *El gato con botas - Princesa (canciones) (tráiler) *Maggie, una mosca con onda - Tema de entrada (Debut) *Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque - Voz cantante *Pokémon - Tema de entrada en "Pokémon Mente Maestra" *Inuyasha - Tema de cierre 7 "Ven a mí" y coros en la canción del "Festival Escolar" *Mágicas Canciones de Navidad con Mickey y sus Amigos - Minnie Mouse (canciones) *Frozen: Una aventura congelada - Princesa Anna adulta (canciones) *Frozen: Fiebre congelada - Princesa Anna de Arendelle adulta (canciones) *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - Tema de entrada: "Nada es aquí lo que es" / Mix (2010) *Skylanders Swap Force - Mesmeralda (canciones) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Princesa Cadence (canciones) *Buscando a Dory - Canción "La migración" (Coros) *El taller de Julie - Peri (canciones) *Enredados otra vez: El especial - Rapunzel (canciones) *Enredados otra vez: La serie - Rapunzel (canciones) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Candiani Taxqueña *Central Entertainment (desde 2019) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Globo *IDF *KiteTeam *Labo *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX *New Art Dub *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. *The Dubbing House *Voltaic Studios México Locución * Anuncio de Goma de Mascar Orbit - Pizza Picante Curiosidades *Comúnmente Romina dobla a princesas: **La princesa Giselle en Encantada. **La princesa Rapunzel en Enredados por siempre y Princesita Sofía: El hechizo de la princesa Ivy (en reemplazo de Danna Paola). **La princesa Apple White en Ever After High. **La princesa Anna en Frozen: Una aventura congelada. **La princesa Alas en Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás. **La princesa Cadence en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. **La princesa Rosalind "Roz" en Larga vida a los Royal. *Romina ha dado voz a 3 personajes que comparten una relación romántica con un personaje doblado por José Gilberto Vilchis: **Barbie de Toy Story Toons: Vacaciones en Hawaii. **Rapunzel de Enredados por siempre. **Anna de Frozen: Una aventura congelada y Frozen: Fiebre congelada. *Romina ha dado voz a 2 personajes cuya versión infantil es doblada por Andrea Gómez: **Anna en Frozen: Una aventura congelada. **Judy Hopps en Zootopia. *Ella comparte cuatro personajes con Mandy Moore: **Rapunzel en Princesita Sofía: El hechizo de la princesa Ivy (en reemplazo de Danna Paola). **Sheriff Callie en La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste. **Mara en Tron: La resistencia. **Nita en Tierra de osos 2. *Ella hace la voz en español de la pizza picante en el anuncio para televisión de la marca de goma de mascar Orbit. *Al presente, Zootopia es la única película donde Romina puede presumir cuatro hazañas: **Primera película donde interpreta a Ginnifer Goodwin. **Primera película donde interpreta a un personaje animado de Ginnifer Goodwin (ya que no había realizado ninguno). **Primera película de Disney en donde no da voz a Kristen Bell (ya que ella interpreta otro personaje). **Segunda película de Disney donde tiene coprotagonismo (en esta película, junto a René García). La primera fue Frozen: Una aventura congelada. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA